Ironhide's Easter
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: One-shot, complete. Ironhide celebrates his first Easter with the Lennox's. Ironhide/Lennox friendship. Side story to 'A Very Jazzy Easter'.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Summary** : Ironhide celebrates Easter with the Lennoxs'. Cuteness ensues with Annabelle.

**Note** : This is a kind of add on to 'A Very Jazzy Easter'. it can stand alone, I think, but to really understand you should read the other story. Also related to this fiction are 'Bumblebee's Easter', and 'Optimus' Easter'. They were supposed to be one story, but considering each one had a totally different pairing, I thought I would list them separately.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Ironhide and the Lennoxs, Will's POV)**

Getting Ostrich eggs for an easter egg hunt had been difficult, but I rolled with the best of them. After all, we had friends in high places, and when I explained they were to be used to help the Autobots experience a part of human culture, we had them shipped in the next day. I guess it's just a good thing ostriches aren't endangered, though I'm sure there were probably a few Green Peace people who would have had a 'yolk' to pick with me for this.

Sarah and Annabelle loved the idea, even though Ironhide was...less than pleased. I was mentally thanking Mikaela for thinking up this idea, and wondered how the others hunts went.

You might be wondering why we're using ostrich eggs. Well, let's just put it this way... can you see an Autobot picking up a chucken egg in a hand bigger than we are?

"You know..." I watched as Sarah slipped a drawn on chicken egg into the old bird house that was on the fence in easy reaching distance of our little girl. "'Hide never actually agreed to this." I grinned as I plopped an egg half in behind some bushes by the front porch of our house. "And he won't be easy to convince."

With a confident smirk, sarah winked at me. She grabbed a couple more hard boiled, decorated chicken eggs and sauntered over to me. Leaning in, I caught the wicked gleam in her eye as she placed her lips by my ear. "He'll do anything Annabelle wants. And last I checked, Annabelle wants a hunting partner."

Shivering at the feeling of my wife's lips by my ear, I groaned a little at her purposeful teasing before pouting at her when she pulled away. "Now, now. Be nice." I playfully scolded, before leaning in for a kiss. "Did you tell Ironhide about all this, yet?"

"No, I thought I'd let Anna do the honors." With another grin, Sarah sauntered off around the house, hiding chicken eggs in the bushes, hidden little niches around the edge of the house, and behind the wheels of our little family car.

Just because we had Ironhide, didn't mean we didn't have a second car for emergencies.

I sighed and shook my head with a laugh. _Ironhide, say goodbye to your dignity. Death by baby._ An idea hit me and I quickly ran into the house, bypassing Anna who was drawing playfully. Grabbing the video camera, I went back to the kitchen, which had the perfect view of the front yard. I was about to set it up there, when I realized the second floor would be better. I ran up to the second floor and placed the camera in the upstairs bedroom that looked out over the yard.

Turning it on, I made sure the batteries would last for a while and there was enough film, then I ran outside and finished trying to hide the gigantic eggs.

Once Sarah was done, she came around to wait for me to finish. I was a little clueless about what to do with ostrich eggs. I mean, it's not like I could get one in a bird house without removing the top of said house, and the branches of the bushes wouldn't do much good. I made sure some of them were practically out in the open, and then joined my wife with a groan.

"This is so..." I trailed off and shook my head, not really having a word for it.

Nudging my arm, Sarah turned and entered the house, and I made my way to our garage, where Ironhide was apparently recharging. I was half tempted to take the remaining crayons Annabelle had used to draw on the eggs, and maybe draw a little bunny on his hood, but I really didn't want a cannon up the ass for the effort. gently knocking on his hood, I watched as he seemed to jump a little.

"It's time, grumble-puss."

A low growl reached my ears before the truck seemed to stiffen up. "Time for what?"

"The-oh, yeah. Uh, just come outside." I'd almost spilled the beans, but I remembered Annabelle and I decided I'd rather see her kill what was left of the giant robot's dignity. "Hury, don't keep Annabelle waiting." I turned and walked out, making sure Ironhide was following me. sarah was holding Annabella, who was giggling like crazy and bouncing in my wife's arms.

"'Hide!"

"So, 'Hide..." Sarah grinned as she stepped forward. "We're having an egg hunt-"

"I already said I didn't want to do this."

"And _Annabelle_ wants a partner." She raised an eyebrow and put down her daughter, who ran over to Ironhide and stared at his grill with huge blue eyes. "She'd really love it if you joined her. Please?"

"Pwez???" Annabelle gave her specially patented puppy dog eyes, and included the pouting of her lower lip.

"But, I..." Ironhide sputtered indignantly and rolled back a foot. "I... I'm an Autobot! I'm a _weapons_ specialist!"

"Pwez, 'Hidie??" Annabelle's eyes widened even more and began to glitter with tears.

I bit my knuckles to keep from laughing. _'Hidie'? Oh he's _never_ gonna live this down!_

The truck seemed to freeze a moment before lowering on it's axels and cycling it's vents in a robotic sigh. Then it drove back a couple of feet and began to unfold on itself. Soon, we were staring up at a massive black robot, towering over us.

"Yay!" Annabelle giggled happily and ran forward to hug a tiny portion of Ironhide's foot.

I watched, biting my knuckles harder as I struggled to refrain from screaming about about the camera. I _did_ lean over and press my lips to my wife's ear, earning a slight shiver. "I got that on camera." I whispered quietly, watching as 'Hide's eyes softened at the tiny little human.

Sarah had to stuff her knuckles into her own mouth to keep the laughter at bay, her eyes sparkling as she discreetly gave me a thumbs up.

It took a moment to peel Annabelle off Ironhide, but then they were off. Ironhide absolutely refused to use the basket Bee had made, despite the fact that it was black and matched his paint job, and he kept a firm eye out on Anna as they scouted the area for their eggs.

Reaching down, Ironhide picked up an egg, groaning and glaring at me when he consequently squished it. Luckily it was hard boiled and didn't leave a huge mess.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to tell yo to pick it up carefully?" I called up, struggling to ignore the way Sarah was doubled over with laughter. "Pick them up _gently_." I snickered as he glared at me, and shrugged a little.

Annabelle giggled as she reached into the bird house and grabbed an egg. Taking his cue from her, Ironhide crouched down and began to look into two other bird houses for his eggs.

I choked on a laugh I struggled to keep down. "Guess 'Hide never got the memo about ostrich eggs being a little too big for bird houses." I whispered in Sarah's ear, only to be slapped lightly on the chest.

"'Hide! Found one!" Anna held up an ostrich egg. Running over to Ironhide, she dropped the egg on his foot.

**Crack, splat!**

I felt my jaw drop and heard Sarah gasp. neither of us could even move as Annabelle began to laugh hysterically, pointing to the yellow and clear ooze sliding down over Ironhide's foot. I felt the laughter bubble up in me, but held it in from sheer force, when I saw the disgusted glare Ironhide shot us.

"I...know!" I called, choking on my laughter. "I thought they were hard boiled! I swear!" I was half tempted to run over and grab Anna, wondering if 'Hide was angry enough to go on a rampage.

"_Disgusting!_" Ironhide bellowed, lifting his foot and shaking it off.

Annabella got hit by some of the flying ooze, and everyone froze. While we knew she wasn't hurt, I heard Sarah cursing quietly, knowing our little girl would need a bath tonight, and Ironhide's eyes went wide. Dropping the egg she was holding, Annabelle turned and stomped into the house, her face turning red as she went.

"Aww, man!" I groaned, wondering just how bad it was.

Sarah patted my shoulder before shooting Ironhide a meaningful look and heading inside after her. With a slight groan, I turned to Ironhide. "Better find the rest of the eggs." I muttered as I began to wander around, first looking for the chicken eggs.

"Did I harm her...?" The voice was surprisingly quiet.

"No, but I think she's pissed." I answered back, grabbing a couple chicken eggs and looking around. I was about to call for Annabelle to find out where she put her basket when I remembered she'd taken it with her.

Ironhide grabbed a couple more eggs, and luckily he was more careful with these. He gently placed them on the porch as he continued looking.

Then Annabelle and Sarah came out again. Anna was grinning evilly, and Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the porch before leaning in. "Help me find out which of these are hard boiled."

"How? Use my magic ex-ray vision?" I shot back just as quietly as I wandered over. "And just what's Annabelle up to?" I began to pick up eggs and shake them, listening for anything inside, and feeling for movement. When I found two, I put them aside.

"Let's put it this way." Sarah's grin was evil. "You'll be giving Ironhide a bath tomorrow, but for now payback's a bitch." She grabbed one of the not hard boiled eggs, hefted it a little and turned to Ironhide, who was eyeing Annabelle warily as she approached him with an evil look.

Anna looked over her shoulder at Sarah, who nodded, and then reached into the basket she held. Picking up an egg, I realized it wasn't one of the hard boiled ones, and felt my eyes widen. "Um, guys...?" They ignored me and approached Ironhide.

Catching Ironhide's eyes, I shook my head. I mouthed 'run', but he stared at me cluelessly, and when Sarah shot me a look, I raised my hands and tried to look innocent.

"Now!" sarah reached back and lobbed the egg at Ironhide, as high as she could. Unfortunately, she was tiny, but she had excellent aim. She managed to get him in the thigh, and Anna followed her lead, pelting Ironhide with eggs, getting his ankle and foot, and even managing to miss a few shots.

I bit my lip and took off indoors. I debated on going out and helping him, but I heard the tell-tale grinding of gears and peeked out the window to see he was transforming and taking off down the road. _He's so gonna be pissed tomorrow._

Sarah and Annabelle came into the house, both laughing happily, and I decided now was an excellent time for bed. First thing's first, I had to help them clean up, and then I was going to retreat to the safety of the nice warm bed.

A few hours later, we were finally settling down for bed when my phone buzzed. I carefully made sure the tape and copies were safely hidden before checking out the message.

_**Is it safe to come back?**_

Recognizing the message from Ironhide, I bit my lip as Sarah rolled over, her eyes closed. Typing back the message, I clicked send and laid back with Sarah, smirking about how he'd take my mesage.

_**It's safe now. Just remember... Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...or covered in egg goop.**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
